DAIJOUBU KA?
by Hugh Munro
Summary: Aunque nadie lo crea, Kyoya también puede ser una persona muy atenta... SIN interés alguno. ONE SHOT.


DAIJOUBU KA

**DAIJOUBU KA?**

"_Daijoubu ka?"_

_By: Hugh Munro.___

_**- - -**_

Todos los estudiantes iban de un lado a otro, delegados de clase estresados como siempre en aquella fecha tan importante del año y claro, el Host Club tampoco se había quedado atrás con su propio evento para las madres de las chicas que tanto apoyo y acoso les daban, sin embargo, aquí la diferencia era que el Host Club ya tenía todo más que planeado –tomando en cuenta que es a Ootori Kyouya a quien se le deja todo eso y a Suoh Tamaki solo dando la base principal alocada-.

Lejos de todo aquel movimiento que hacían los estudiantes, en una fuente de uno de los tantos jardines, se encontraba la _tipo natural_, sentada con la cabeza cabizbaja, desde gran distancia se le veía su semblante deprimido.

-¡Haru-chaaaaan!-Al escuchar el llamado por el dueño del conejo de felpa, ésta se giro un tanto indiferente hacia él, haciendo que en pleno salto mortal, se detuviera para ponerle una cara de tristeza por ese gesto

-Ah, gommen ne, Honey-sempai-Se disculpo con una sonrisa forzada.

-Haruhi-Le llamaron los gemelos Hitachiin con cierto tonito pesado.

-¿Ah?-Cuando acordó, ya estaba todo el Host Club mirándola con cara de a punto de hacerle un interrogatorio sofocante-¡Ah, gommen nasai, estoy bien!

-¡Haruhi!-Éste ya es Tamaki, abrazándola mientras llora como Magdalena-¿Qué tienes? Sabes que tu _Otosan_ cuidara de ti, su preciada hija-Bien, ahora todos estaban con una gotita fría deslizándose por su nuca.

-Ahm… Kyouya-sempai…-Le llamo tímidamente la chica-Quisiera saber si… podría tomarme el día de mañana…

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, ¿qué le sucedía? Ok, todos sabían que ella tenía que avisar o ya sabría que se atenía a que toda la parvada de chicos llegase sin avisar a su casa, pero… ¿por qué tomarse el día si estaría de lujo?

-Iie-Respondió _Okasan_, tratando de parecer amable-Ya están programadas las actividades, cúmplelas y solo así podrías retirarte.

-Demmo…-Inquirió Haruhi

-Tómatelo como distracción, si de algo te sirve-Finalizo Ootori, para después retirarse seguido de los demás miembros.

Ella, molesta, confundida y deprimida, se dio la vuelta por el camino contrario al que habían tomado sus amigos. A pesar de que ya no debía nada, no entendía porque ese tipo de represarías, sabían perfectamente que el día de las madres, ella, mínimo, bien podría pasarla en casa haciéndole compañía a su padre ¿por qué quedarse a ver como todos sonreían al lado del ser que a ella le faltaba?

-Nee, Kyouya…-Le llamo el rubio algo inseguro, a su mejor amigo, quien se encontraba revisando los últimos detalles para el evento que daría el Host Club el día siguiente-¿no crees, que Haruhi…?

-Imposible-Le interrumpió, con una leve sonrisa, aunque bien sabía el ojiazul que a Ootori Kyouya no podías llevarle la contraria y menos cuando te mostraba aquella sonrisa que de momento a otro te hacía despistarte y terminar hablando de otra cosa.

-Demmo… Haru…-Bien, ahora puso su en práctica esos ojitos que siempre hacían que todos cedieran ante sus deseos egoístas-…Kyouya…

Para su sorpresa, el aludido le fulmino con la mirada provocando que diera un respingo y luego lo mirase con miedo. Definitivamente, ahora si su querido _Okasan_ iba en serio.

¡Por fin el festival! Confeti salió disparado y música se escuchó en diversas secciones del Ouran pero ninguna tan perfecta y elegante como la que brindo el Host Club, todas complacidas, madres felices y otras desinhibidas se vieron en el salón que ellos ocuparon.

Casi todos con una sonrisa en el rostro y digo _casi_, porque la única excepción en aquella fiesta, era Fujioka Haruhi. Sus sonrisas eran leves, hablaba con poco entusiasmo a lo que todas estaban acostumbradas, sin embargo, debido a la ocasión, nadie lo notaba.

Poco a poco, todo se fue haciendo cada vez más privado, al grado de que ya solo estaban los miembros del Host Club despidiendo afectivamente a sus familiares, a sus madres. Como era costumbre, los gemelos lloraron por "¡_Que emocionante!, ¡estamos conmovidos!_" cada uno feliz por haber recibido algún cumplido por parte de sus familiares respecto a su gran labor que llevaban a cabo.

Para ellos, fue normal que Suoh Tamaki no tuviese ni una pizca de síntoma de _Estoy deprimido, ¡Haruhi!_ Al contrario, se encontraba en la entrada de aquel salón hablando o mejor dicho, discutiendo con su padre de tonterías sin importancia, a él le gustaba molestar seguido al _King_, sin embargo, al ver que faltaba cierta jovencita, se dieron cuenta de que la aludida estaba sentada en una de las mesas que anteriormente ocuparon madres con sus hijas o hijos. Tenía la mirada baja, un tanto entre pensativa y triste.

No supieron que hacer, ¿y si iban y decían algo que la hiciese sentir mal? Respiraron profundamente y entre ellos se hicieron bolita, intercambiando ideas para ver como animaban a la chica.

La castaña solo reflexionaba un tanto lo sucedido, todos su compañeros recibieron una visita de su madre, felicitaciones, un "_Te quiero_" o cosas semejantes ¿y ella? Nada, así de simple.

Bajo su mirada hacia una rosa que le habían dado en su aula para que la regalase al darle la bienvenida a su madre al evento pero ahora que se lo pensaba ¿Por qué la recibió si no tenía a quien ofrecerla? En eso, aún con la mirada en el suelo, noto como un par de zapatos negros ya hacían delante de ella. Levanto la vista, para encontrarse con la presencia de Ootori Kyouya ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba mirándola ahí sentada y ella ni en cuenta?

-Kyouya-sempai…-Exclamo está, un tanto sorprendida

Él le sonrió. Fujioka se quedo un tanto confundida, hasta que éste dijo, de la manera más simple y con tanta amabilidad que le caracterizaba en su manera de hablar aunque nunca se le entendieran sus verdaderas intenciones:

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, _musuko_-(**nota: **significa "hija" en japonés) Y con ello, abrió los brazos, dando señal de esperar un abrazo-Ganbatte kudasai nee, musuko!-Le guiño el ojo. Algo EXTREMADAMENTE RARO.

Ahora lo entendía todo, no por nada Ootori Kyouya era precisamente _Okasan_, no por nada le había prohibido salir aquel día, esa era la forma en que él le demostraba que también ellos eran su familia, su nueva familia, que todo estaba bien.

Sonrió agradecida por aquel lindo detalle, que bien parecía Apocalipsis proviniendo de alguien como Kyouya. Se puso de pie y le abrazo fuertemente, apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho del vicepresidente del Host Club. Éste, a su vez, solo coloco una de sus manos en la cabeza de la joven.

Claro, de fondo todos los miembros del club estaban entre fascinados por el detalle del aquel ambicioso amigo que tenían aunque por otro lado, se sentían agradecidos por ver que nuevamente, él les había quitado un peso de encima.

Ella se alejo levemente, con unas lágrimas en los ojos de la emoción y por lo que le hacía sentir aquella extraña sensación, momentos antes sentía que todo se le venía encima y ahora estaba feliz por saber que a pesar que no fuera precisamente fuera el hombre con menos ambiciones e intereses, ahora sabía que para Kyouya Ootori, ella representaba alguien importante, una amiga más, un miembro de la familia que, curiosamente Suoh Tamaki había inventado y él había aceptado complacido en secreto.

-Gracias…-Murmuro con una leve sonrisa.

-De nada-Y con un ademán desinteresado, se acomodo sus lentes y le pregunto tratando de no sonar preocupado-Daijoubu ka?

-Hai-Y con esto, le dio la rosa que había llevado consigo todo el festival escolar y el evento del Host Club, él la tomo y la miro unos segundos-Creo que debí dártela antes, gommen, _Okasan_.

Kyouya se giro hacia ella, un tanto sorprendido, era la primera vez que le llamaba así, de hecho, nadie del miembro le decía así, claro, obviamente a excepción de Suoh Tamaki quien prácticamente tenía la exclusiva. Antes de que pudiese decir algo, llego el rubio, quien le abrazo y estrujo tal cuál hizo cuando recién se conocían.

-¡KYOUYA!-Lloriqueaba conmovido por lo que había visto a lo lejos, mientras que el vicepresidente, solo se quedaba quieto, esperando a que terminara todo aquello.

Y claro, eso iría para largo, puesto que ahora ya se veía como se aproximaban los demás chicos.

Si Fujioka Haruhi se lo pensaba un poco mejor, no estaba tan mal la idea de tratar de aceptar el papel que muy a la fuerza Tamaki le había dado.


End file.
